Et elle danse avec lui
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Afin de garder les relations entre son royaume et l'empire Austro-hongrois amicales, Prusse se rend en Autriche à l'occasion d'un bal. Il sait que là-bas, il retrouvera l'exaspérant Roderich, mais surtout Elizabeta. Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à ce qu'il allait découvrir en arrivant. L'union austro-hongroise avait eu des répercussions inattendues sur son


_Eh bien, j'arrive à trouver un moment pour poster ce petit os, dédié à une relation triangulaire que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, le Prusse/Hongrie/Autriche. J'ai honteusement pompé le titre à la chanson "Et tu danses avec lui" de C. Jérôme dont je me suis d'ailleurs servie comme fil conducteur pour mon intrigue._

_Bonne lecture (ou pas :p) !_

* * *

**ET ELLE DANSE AVEC LUI**

Les valses de Viennes. Tellement réputées. Tellement romantiques. La danse incontournable des bals du monde entier.

_ Raaah, ce que c'est ennuyeux…gémit Prusse.

Il se tortilla dans son costume d'apparat qui le grattait horriblement. Il détestait ça, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise sur un champ de bataille que sur une piste de danse. Caché derrière le buffet, il se sentait bien malheureux. Le temps lui semblait long, trop long, il avait l'impression de se liquéfier petit à petit tellement son ennui était grand. Le champagne faillit se renverser sur le sol quand il fit tourner son verre un peu trop violemment dans sa main.

_ C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, le consola un de ses citoyens, un gars sympa qu'il aimait bien.

_ Mouais.

_ Dites-vous que c'est pour le bien de notre royaume.

_ C'est justement ça qui m'a empêché de déjà m'enfuir en hurlant de terreur. Regarde-moi ces ploucs.

Le jeune homme à côté de Gilbert pouffa doucement et se remit à observer les couples valsant élégamment sur la piste. Il trouvait à ce spectacle un grand intérêt, ce que Prusse ne pouvait pas comprendre. Qui donc pouvait aimer regarder des gens habillés comme au carnaval tourner en rond ? Franchement, il ne voyait pas.

En plus, ces gens avaient franchement pas l'air intéressants. Sûrement du genre à parler de politique et de météo parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune conversation. Ils étaient habillés en blanc, en rose, en vert, en jaune, en noir, en bleu, c'était un débordement de tissus couteux et de bijoux hors de prix. A croire qu'il n'y avait pas la guerre, à la porte…

Alors que le prussien ruminait, un détail attira soudain son attention : de longs cheveux couleur chocolat, épais et bouclés, des cheveux qu'il connaissait, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Cette chevelure ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_ Liza…? Appela-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

Trop tard, la longue chevelure brune de son amie d'enfance avait disparue au milieu des danseurs. Eberlué, Gilbert crut un instant qu'il avait rêvé. Il secoua la tête et passa une main sur ses yeux. Voilà qu'il commençait à la voir partout, c'était grave. Il prit une flûte de champagne et la but cul-sec, histoire de se donner une contenance. Se saouler pour oublier ou noyer son ennui n'était pas une solution, il le savait, mais il ignorait à quoi se raccrocher.

Elle n'était après tout pas venue l'accueillir…

**…**

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, très chère ?

Hongrie reporta ses grands yeux d'émeraude sur Roderich, qui paraissait étonné et inquiet. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

_ J'ai cru entendre qu'on m'appelait, dit-elle. J'ai dû rêver…

_ Il y a beaucoup de bruit, ici, vous êtes probablement fatiguée…Souhaitez-vous vous éloigner un peu du tapage ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Le jeune couple cessa de danser et, bras dessus, bras dessous, s'éclipsa en direction d'une des grandes baies vitrées ouvertes pour prendre un peu l'air. Elizabeta posa sa joue sur le bras de son mari et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

_ Tu es si gentil, Roderich. J'ai de la chance d'être à toi.

Ce dernier s'agita, à la fois mal à l'aise et ravi de la tendresse de sa femme.

_ M-moi aussi…bafouilla-t-il.

Ils restèrent debout un instant en silence, à apprécier l'air frais, le silence et la présence l'un de l'autre.

_ Roderich chéri, ça t'embêterait d'aller me chercher à boire ? Demanda Hongrie. J'ai un peu soif…

_ Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite, très chère, s'empressa de répondre Autriche.

Il s'arracha à regret de l'étreinte douce et chaude de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers le buffet, qui était désert à cette heure de la soirée. Tous les invités étaient occupés à danser, la valse était vraiment la plus populaire des danses de l'époque. Ravi de constater que tous les gens présents au bal devaient se divertir, Roderich prit délicatement deux flûtes de champagne et partit rejoindre la femme de sa vie.

**…**

Prusse avait bien envie de grogner mais s'en empêcha, au moins par égard pour la jeune femme que son ami l'avait forcé à inviter pour une danse. Elle était bien jolie, cette jeune fille, toute en boucles blondes et joues roses, une vraie poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait un sourire adorable, du genre timide mais c'était juste trop mignon. Le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas un sourire éclatant de vie et de joie, pas son sourire à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué, durant toutes ces années. Il n'était finalement venu ici que pour la revoir, elle, et puis bon, peut-être aussi un peu l'andouille pleurnichard. Les imaginer mariés, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu rire quand il avait appris ça ! Hongrie le garçon manqué, son compagnon de jeu et de bagarre depuis qu'ils étaient mômes, mariée ! Et mariée au petit binoclard coincé en plus, c'était le gag du millénaire. Okay, c'était bien le bien de leur pays à tous les deux, mais aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à les imaginer mariés. Ça devait donner, à la maison, un couple pareil ! Leurs dirigeants devaient se faire de sacrés cheveux blancs par leur faute.

La valse s'acheva et il s'inclina galamment devant sa partenaire de danse, qui rosit de façon adorable devant son geste. Elles étaient bien mignonnes, les autrichiennes, peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il vienne y faire un tour un de ces jours, histoire d'admirer les beautés locales.

Gilbert retourna dans son coin, à l'ombre d'un grand pilier, juste derrière le buffet. Après tout, il était juste là histoire de faire acte de présence, se montrer aimable envers les demoiselles était la moindre des choses, mais il tenait pas à rester dans cet endroit plus que nécessaire. Son ami avait disparu, probablement en train de danser avec une fille lui-aussi. Il fouilla du regard la foule des danseurs afin de le retrouver.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il la revit. Cette chevelure brune, si connue de lui…

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

**…**

_ On retourne danser ? S'enquit Hongrie, toute joyeuse.

Le bonheur colorait ses joues de rose et faisait étinceler ses yeux. Pour Roderich, elle était sans nul doute la plus belle femme de ce bal, mieux, du monde entier. Il l'aimait à en perdre la raison, être l'époux d'une femme aussi formidable était la plus belle chose qu'il lui était jamais arrivée.

_ Bien sûr, accepta-t-il en lui tendant son bras.

Elizabeta le prit avec enthousiasme et tous deux retournèrent sur la piste de danse, les yeux dans les yeux, dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

**…**

Oui, c'était bien elle. Ses cheveux bouclés cascadaient dans son dos, elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche piquetée de roses. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais des perles scintillaient dans les longues mèches chocolat. Elle était sur la piste de danse, elle dansait, et ses mouvements gracieux faisaient doucement voleter le bas de sa robe, laissant parfois entrevoir ses pieds qu'elle avait toujours trouvé immenses, qui était chaussés d'élégantes chaussures de femme. Elle était magnifique. Elle était vraiment parfaite.

L'homme avait qui elle dansait devait probablement être son mari, l'autrichien. Il avait pris de la carrure, le gosse pleurnichard, depuis le temps. Il avait bien grandi, était coiffé tel l'aristocrate qu'il était, il avait toujours ses éternelles lunettes sur le nez. Il avait toute l'allure et la classe d'un autrichien, d'un de ces types peu habitués à la guerre. Rien à voir avec lui, le prussien né pour le combat. Pourtant, elle aimait bien son côté mauvais garçon quand ils étaient gosses.

L'autrichien remua les lèvres et elle se mit à rire, probablement dû à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Gilbert la vit lui répondre et serra le poing quand il aperçut le sourire d'Hongrie. Elle souriait de manière céleste, comme si elle était la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de manière aussi tendre quand elle était avec lui.

Elle était magnifique. Sans conteste la plus belle femme de ce bal. Aucune autre ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Et elle continuait à danser avec lui. Ils se rapprochèrent brusquement et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Leur danse n'avait plus rien à voir avec la valse, ils n'étaient plus de simple partenaires de danse à cet instant-là, ils étaient mari et femme. Prusse la vit fermer les yeux, s'abandonner à l'étreinte tendre. Ils se séparèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et se remirent à valser. Personne n'avait remarqué leur geste autour d'eux.

Personne, sauf lui. Lui, qui ne les quittait pas du regard, glacé, alors qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce froid qui se propageait dans ses entrailles, entrailles qui se tordaient dans son ventre comme si elles essayaient d'en sortir. Il avait envie d'étrangler l'autrichien alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait. Ses mains tremblaient et il reprit une coupe de champagne pour s'occuper.

Hongrie n'avait jamais été aussi belle que ce soir. Elle était éblouissante, elle était une femme. Elle était à l'autrichien.

Gilbert secoua la tête, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Il se tenait droit, tous ses muscles crispés d'une colère qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Il n'avait pas envie de rester, il ne voulait plus la voir, il ne voulait plus lui parler. Il voulait juste partir.

Elle souriait de manière trop tendre. Elle n'aurait pas dû sourire comme ça, pas à l'autrichien.

Il voulait partir. Juste arrêter de les voir, là, tous les deux, si heureux.

Trop heureux.

**…**

Hongrie leva les yeux vers Roderich, qui la dévorait du regard. Elle le trouvait si beau, il était le plus beau de tous les hommes. Il était à elle, et elle était à lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être mariée à un homme si exceptionnel, si merveilleux, être si heureuse avec lui. La vie lui avait donné une chance inouïe, et elle bénissait chaque jour passé auprès de lui.

Rapidement, elle réduit l'espace entre eux et se dressa sur la pointes des pieds pour se mettre à la hauteur du visage de son mari.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Roderich dont le visage s'enflamma.

L'autrichien resserra avec tendresse l'emprise de sa main sur celle de sa bien-aimée.

_ Moi aussi, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il pencha avec délicatesse son visage sur celui de la brune et ils joignirent leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser respirant l'amour et le bonheur.

**…**

Toujours derrière le buffet, loin de la salle de danse illuminée, Gilbert ne disait toujours rien, la posture rigide. Il posa sèchement son verre de champagne sur la table, si brusquement que le cristal se brisa, manquant de peu de le couper.

_ Ah, monsieur Prusse, fit son citoyen en revenant vers lui, l'air ravi. Je me demandais où vous étiez.

_ On rentre.

Le citoyen de Gilbert sursauta légèrement, surpris.

_ Mais…

_ On rentre, j'ai dit, le coupa Prusse. Tout de suite.

Et sans attendre, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de bal illuminée. Cette soirée lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir.

Dans la salle de bal, le couple tournoyait toujours, perdu dans un monde qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à rejoindre.


End file.
